


The Trick to Naming

by Clever_Girl



Category: Community
Genre: Babies, F/M, baby baby babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clever_Girl/pseuds/Clever_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short piece to commemorate "October 19"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trick to Naming

Abed and Annie had always bonded best through watching shows together. He'd even begun his flirtations with her by acting out roles. They made a pact, soon after the wedding, that their children wouldn't be named after pop culture. Children were serious, they were stuck with the name for the rest of their lives and it couldn't be from some tv show, or a movie, or a joke.

So when their first was born, they proudly announced her name was Zoe for no other reason than that they liked it, it worked with their last name, she _looked_ like a Zoe. It had nothing to do with how much they liked Firefly, how she was always Annie's favorite, and how they had had their first _real_ kiss while watching it.

The second pregnancy came, and little Caroline was born. Again, they shrugged and said they liked the name. Abed had a great aunt named Caroline. Britta was the only one who suspected that the baby was named after a girl from college they hadn't ever actually met.

The third baby was a boy, and everyone had an opinion. Shirley liked biblical names, Pierce lobbied for "Pierce", Jeff wanted "Jeffrey", and Troy wanted "Batman".

"I have an idea for the baby's name, Abed." Annie bit her lip. "You know I was always close to my Grampy so I thought maybe we could name him after him." She met Abed's eyes and gave a shy smile. "His name was Harrison."

Abed's eyes lit up. "If we're going with presidential names, we might as well keep the theme. Give him a middle name like…Ford." Annie smiled.

"That sounds perfect."


End file.
